This invention relates to a frame support member; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved support member for a recreational swing or the like.
Currently, there exist a number of suspension frames for swings, such as, U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,175 to Rogers and U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,978 to Rieber. While these frames are designed to carry an infant load, they are not sufficiently stable to support a heavier adult load. Further, typical suspension frames for adults are difficult to assemble and often unstable. There is an unmet need for a suspension framework that is durable and easy to assemble, adequately supports a suspension swing or vehicle as well as the user of the suspension device, is extremely stable and is easy to store or disassemble.